The Sword of Hades 2
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: When Hades' sword goes missing (AGAIN) there's only one suspect, his daughter, Lucy. How can Nico clear his half sister's name and prove she's innocent? With Annabeth blocking them at every turn, Hades keeping his information to himself, and Lucy trapped on Olympus who will find the sword before it's too late?


**Welcome on and all to my first OC story! I know, everyone just clicked 'return' on their browser. If you're here because of Aftermath or Nico, Nico, Nico yo'll hopefully have a bit more faith in me. As always this story will have copious amounts of Nice Nico and Hades the Hater. Just give it a chance and I'll try not to destroy every ounce of faith you had in my writing skills. **

**For this fic:**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**  
**A song for this fic: Let Her Go - Passenger  
GIANT thank you to Topropeflyer for being my beta and cleaning up my mess! e's an amazing author and wonderfully ****sarcastic :) **

* * *

Honestly, I might as well be Rapunzel, despite the years of training my father forced on me he simply refuses to let me out of the Underworld. I don't know why _I_ have to miss out on all the good stuff. I mean, being trained by legendary heroes like Achilles might not seem like much to a god but to most people, eight years of training from the greatest hero of all time generally means I don't need to be constantly watched.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Lu! Dad wants us!" Ah, that would be the ever courteous Nico di Angelo trying to break down my bedroom door. Nico and I were only introduced two and a half years ago, shortly before the Battle for Olympus started, but, after a year of mutual loathing, we banded together to form an irritating wall of defiance against our step-mother and disobey our father whenever possible.

"What does he want?" I yelled back.

No reply, but I heard the sound of footsteps moving down the corridor away from my room. Not a surprise. No one should be expected to navigate Hades' sick, twisted mind. With a heavy sigh I got up from my comfortable, black leather arm chair and left the room.

As I walked through gloomy passageways and down spiral staircases I wondered what he wanted this time. Did I leave my armour in Persephone's garden again? What about my shield, did I put it back in the armoury? He can't know I was the one that broke the vase outside of the library, can he? If Nico was invited it wouldn't be good. Dad has this thing for comparing me to my half-brother, or maybe I should say for comparing my half-brother to me. Once I'd heard him tell Nico "your sister would have done a better job." Most people would think that he was talking about Nico's blood sister, Bianca, but no, he meant me. I've been training longer, I've lived in Hades' palace for most of my life, and, to make things even worse, I've never been shown up by Percy Jackson. When Percy turned out to be the child of the prophecy instead of Nico, dad kind of gave up on him. Nico was shunted to one side and I received the full weight of Hades' expectations.

"I'm expected," I said to the guards outside the throne room in my most authoritative voice.

The guards were skeletons dressed in military uniforms from the World War II era, though, the colour had been sapped from the material, leaving it a ghostly pale grey. The two undead guards looked my up and down carefully as though checking for weapons. What, are they expecting an assassination attempt on the immortal King of the Underworld from his own daughter? Yeah, good luck with that one. After a short debate in whatever language skeletons use, they opened the doors and let me in.

Now, the scene inside wasn't quite what I'd expected. Gleaming bricks of solid obsidian made up the walls of the vast throne room, accented terribly by the high-arching windows overlooking the Fields of Punishment. The torches on the wall cast a flickering green light through the hall and deep shadows in the wake if the two thrones. A grand seat of human bones dominated the room, drawing the attention of any visitor. Next to it a somehow softer seeming sliver throne was placed, as if to reassure said visitor. Both thrones were occupied, an unusual occurrence as Queen Persephone normally left the more formal meetings to her husband. In front of the two gods Nico stood with his hands in pockets and his heels bobbing up and down to whichever Simple Plan song he had playing – one headphone ran from his jeans' pocket, under the back of his shirt, and up over his shoulder, coming to rest in his right ear. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight, it was just subtle enough that Hades could pretend not to notice if he didn't feel like arguing and sneaky enough that, with the amount of time she spends looking pointedly in the opposite direction of her stepson, Persephone wouldn't notice at all. But that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, no, what confused me was the centaur, nervous looking satyr (I could only tell it _was_ a satyr by the horns poking over its curly hair), and fat guy in a leopard print shirt.

"Come in, Lucy."

Realizing that I'd been hovering in the open doorway for quite a while I blushed, my pale cheeks flushing pink. I strode across the room as confidently as I could with the bronze floor making my every step reverberate through the vast hall, drawing even more attention to me. Let's just say it was hard not to wince. As I bowed to my father and Persephone I saw that Hades was sizing us up. Not. Good. The last time he'd looked at us like that he had made us spar for an hour! I straightened to my full height but I still felt rather small next to my half-brother. Nico was taller than me. A LOT taller. He was only thirteen, the same age as me, but he looked much older with his dark eyes, broad shoulders, and finely chiseled jaw. I, on the other hand, was pale, with brown eyes and jet black hair that fell to my shoulders. Though we were very different in physical appearance, our clothing was nearly exactly the same; black skinny jeans and t-shirts with black converse. We couldn't have made more of a contrast with that strange, little, fat guy. He was dressed from head to foot in leopard print and right purple fabric and appeared to be slightly drunk, his face was flushed and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You two have become exceptional fighters during your time in the Underworld," began Hades. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at his words. My 'time' in the Underworld? I'd spent my whole life here! Out of the corner of my eye I could see the tiniest hit of a smirk pulling at Nico's lips. Just that tiny detail gave way to the fact that he was following the same train of thought, Hades caught sight of our expressions but instead of the expected reprimand he just glanced at his wife, eyed the three visitors, heaved a great sigh, and continued. "Zeus feels you are a threat." Even here, down in the Underworld I could hear the rumble of thunder. "He has ordered me to hand you over to Camp Half-Blood." Hades pursed his lips as though he found the idea of his younger brother giving him orders distasteful. "However, my brother and I have reached an agreement. Nico, you will be remaining down here with me while Lucy spends the remaining months until the end of the summer session above."  
I'm leaving? It had never occurred to me that Zeus might want me away from the Underworld. The palace had always been…. _there._ A prison, a home, somewhere to return to. The thought of ever having to find a replacement for the underground castle had never even crossed my mind. I glanced at Nico, hoping to read his expression on his billboard of a face. His eyes were wide in shock and his angular jaw was dangling somewhere near his knees.

"No," the demigod said firmly, clearly regaining his bearings, "no, it's not happening. If she goes I go too."  
Hades gritted his teeth. "I have made a decision and I will _not_ change my mind because of your whining."

"But she'll hate it!"

I nodded earnestly. "Nico's right, I shouldn't have to go! It's not the right place for me!"

"Silence!" boomed my father's voice, "Have you forgotten your place? I do not have to answer your demands and you have no right to speak with out invitation."

Hades' cold stare chilled me to the bone. I stepped instinctively towards Nico and immediately felt ashamed. I was supposed to be the strong one, hardened from years of training. I couldn't go running to my brother every time things got rough. I looked up into Nico's eyes and saw a flicker of sympathy; he'd faced the full force of dad's anger more than a few times and understood better than anyone else ever would.

The centaur, who had not made a sound since I entered the room, cleared his throat. "My Lord, the girl is in shock. Give her some time.

"Her feelings are not your concern, Chiron." From the look in his eyes, I was sure my dad was close to incinerating the centaur. Somehow the centaur (Chiron?) didn't seem afraid. He just stared calmly back into Hades' eyes. He had a lot of nerve I'll give him that. "You may have been sent by Zeus, but you are in my home. You will respect my authority and my decisions."

"Shall we go? I haven't got all day." The fat/drunk man seemed to be growing impatient.

"Yes, Mr. D. The girl is here, all we have to do is gather any armor or weapons she has and be on our way."  
As he spoke the centaur stepped towards me. I had to look straight up to see his eyes. His white horses body lifted his human torso higher than any mortal man's. He had a scruffy brown beard and curly brown hair, he would have been intimidating, except his deep brown eyes had certain warmth to them that gave the impression he was looking at a favorite child.

"Prepare for camp, Lucy," said Hades, not taking his eyes off Chiron, "Nico, leave us, Dionysus and I have business to discuss."

Nico and I bowed as respectfully as possible while still able to get in some good glaring and turned to leave. I was halfway to the door when I glanced back over my shoulder at the throne room just in time to see the sympathetic look the satyr gave me before he returned his gaze to his shoes. I tried to contain my emotions, as I had always been taught. _Don't let anyone find your weakness_ that had been drilled into my brain since I had arrived here. As you can imagine, the lord of the dead is not very sympathetic to sobbing five-year-olds, so being weak isn't really an option around here. However, sometimes it is unavoidable. This is one of those times. I dare you to find any thirteen-year-old girl who wouldn't be upset about leaving her home and the only person she's ever met, to go to some camp in New York.

Normally entering my room gave me a sense of relief and safety, away from my father's cold, accusatory stare. Now, spotlessly clean - some dead maid had obviously been sent in to tidy - it lacked that comfortable, lived in look. Without my preferred clutter on the floor, desk, and bed, it didn't feel like any type of home anymore, and, judging by the way my personal possessions (like the necklace Nico had given me for my thirteenth birthday and the photograph of my mother) had been piled on top of the dresser I was not expected back any time soon. I hurriedly grabbed my black duffel bag from its place under my bed and began to pack. It didn't take long, I didn't have much to bring, just the photo of my mother (now out of its frame), a fresh pair of clothes, and a pouch of golden drachmas. After slipping on my necklace and taking one final look at my room I exited through the large wooden door and set off down the stone steps again.

My first stop was the armory to collect my favorite deadly weapons; no way I'm using a spare sword from that old summer camp. The weapons in the Underworld are superb, Stygian Iron, perfect balance, and they don't look too shabby either. Reaching the armory, I prepared myself for the strong metallic scent of hundreds of weapons from all ages. The armory down here is huge. I mean HUGE. Every time a soldier is killed in battle their weapon turns up in here. The same goes for anybody holding any weapon. A knife, handgun, bow, anything at all, and I get a new toy. Fun. I don't know how the room can hold all of the weapons. It just keeps expanding. Bigger and bigger, you can't even see the back wall from the door, the room is so long. Javelins, swords, bows, small shields and knives dominated the closest part of the walls to my left and right, they being mine and Nico's preference. We're normally the only ones who use these weapons and, as children of the big-guy, we aren't expected to walk long distances. I quickly grabbed my bow, quiver, short sword, and collapsible shield. Strapping my sword to my side, my bow and quiver to my back, and stuffing my collapsed shield into the duffel bag I dashed for the door. The longer I was the angrier dad would be.

Eventually I made it back to mine and Nico's rooms. I'd decided to say goodbye in private, away from the throne room. I knew I'd made the right decision when I knocked on his door (much more politely than he had on mine, I might add) and he was still there. Usually, after a bombshell like that one he would go for a walk in Asphodel or visit our trainers in Elysium, but he was still here. He wanted to talk.

"Hey, Nico?" I said, peeking around the door when he answered my knock with a grunt. "It's nearly time for me to go, I just stopped in to say goodbye." I'm not proud of it but at that point I burst into tears.

Immediately, Nico stood from his bed and wrapped me in a warm comforting embrace. "It won't be forever," he murmured in my ear. But I knew better, if Zeus wanted me to go there's nothing anyone can do.

My silent tears came to an abrupt halt when a snide voice spoke up from the doorway, "How sentimental." We turned as one and met our father's cold sneer head on with our trademark take-that-back-or-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp glares. "If you two are finished, Persephone would like a word with you." We both turned to leave but Hades caught Nico in the chest with s he tried to follow me. "Not you, just Lucy. I don't want either of you pulling your usual stunts. One of you is coming down, the other is staying here, understood?" We nodded. "Good. Nico, I'll send for you after your sister has left," he turned to me, "don't be too long."

"Yes, sir," I said dryly, biting the inside of my cheek to keep out the sarcasm.

Taking a few deep breaths and blinking away tears, I re-entered my father's throne room and looked resentfully at Hades. I had hoped to see sadness in his face but looking into his eyes I realized it was foolish. Why would he wish I could stay? He was an immortal, all-powerful god. Wishing for things that aren't so isn't acceptable.

"It's time for you to move on, Lucy," said the normally silent Queen Persephone, "I have enjoyed having you here-"

"Save it." I snapped, my sadness had quickly turned to anger as soon as Persephone started talking

"Lucy!" my father yelled, "You will show Persephone some respect, she is your stepmother and my wife, listen to her."

"But-"

"You are angry, but not with me," said Perseph- my stepmother, "Your anger, while you should not show it at all, is for  
Zeus and your father."

"Don't pretend like you care or understand. I've trained enough. I don't need that stupid camp's help! If you would just-"

"Lucy!" my father yelled … again, "I have indulged you long enough. You and your brother have yet to learn to hold your tongues. Interrupt Persephone or myself again and you will have a far worse punishment than one miserable summer at Camp Half-Blood."

"It can't get much worse than camp."

"If you are trying to test my self-control you are succeeding," said Hades through gritted teeth. "You are going to the camp. You will not complain. You will not argue. You will stay there until told otherwise," seeing my sly smile he quickly added, "by someone in authority. End of discussion." The fury in his eyes quickly extinguished all ideas of arguing. I hate giving in to anybody, god or not, so having to look into his eyes and agree with him… torture. "Much better," he said smugly. "The van is waiting for you outside of the main entrance. Charon was already waiting for you at the river." His smug expression changed into a sneer as he said, "Is there anything else you would like to say before you leave?"

"Just one request, can Nico come?"

Hades chuckled, "I think not. I have several jobs for him, and plenty to keep him busy until you return. You'll have to manage without your protector for a while."

"I don't need a protector, who do you think you are?" I mumbled under my breath.  
"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing, _my lord_." He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows and dismissed me with a wave of his hand.  
A few only slightly mocking bows later I was on my way out of Erebus. Just being out of that throne room made me feel freer, and somehow, lighter, even with this new found release I wasn't to happy about leaving. You know, I'm starting to think my dad doesn't trust me. He had Alecto follow me all the way to the River Styx where Charon was waiting to take up the task of babysitting me. As I said earlier, I can take care of myself, I believe I also said something about the amount of training I've had and how, in most people's minds, that training eliminates the need for a babysitter.

All the way across the river I tried to convince Charon to let me go. I gave him the whole 'I'll get dad to give you a pay raise' and 'I'll buy you another custom-made Italian suit' speech. He wouldn't even give in to my offer for destroying all the souls who annoy him! The only thing that came from my efforts was a sharp smack on the shoulder when I tried to slip into the crowd outside of D.O.A Recording Studios. He shoved me roughly into a white minivan, gave me a mock salute, and disappeared back into the building. It's very embarrassing for a child of Hades to be pushed into a minivan against their will. Especially since this particular minivan was a moving advertisement for 'Delphi Strawberry Service', whatever that was. The van on the inside wasn't spectacular. Regular old worn seats and chipped plastic armrests, but it smelled good. Like, you'll never guess, strawberries. There were only three people besides me in the van, the driver, who I'd never seen before, Chiron the Centaur, and the satyr from the throne room. I hadn't really paid attention to the satyr before. He had black, curly hair, an orange t-shirt with the inscription 'Camp Half-Blood' above the image of a Pegasus, and a set of reed pipes hung on a leather cord that wound through his jeans' belt loops. It was only the satyr and me in the backseats, the driver and Chiron sat upfront and rode along in silence but the satyr seemed determined to strike up a conversation with me.

"I'm Ashton by the way," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took it, "Lucy. So what's this whole camp thing really about anyway?"

"Well, there are many more demigods than you and your half-brother so this camp is a safe haven and training ground. In fact, I think Nico spent some time at camp."

I'd known that Nico and I weren't the only demigod's but no one had ever told me that there was a camp or that Nico had attended. Why had he kept that from me? Of course, this brought me back to thinking about my home. Home. The Underworld. Home. I gazed out the window at the winter sky, counting the months until the end of summer. Six months! Six months away from home and Nico. I couldn't imagine a worse prospect.

I could feel Ashton's stare burning a hole through the side of my head as I watched the sky grow steadily darker. "According to Chiron," began the satyr, "Zeus has been monitoring your progress carefully and, after the titan war, decided that you shouldn't be exempt from camp. Apparently, he used Percy Jackson's demands as an excuse to get you out of the Underworld. My guess is he thinks Hades is training you to hate the other gods and Zeus doesn't want a powerful demigod turned against him."

I nodded, taking in the new information. Talking was most definitely not allowed on my list of fin activities so I quickly turned back to staring out the window. We rode the rest of the way in silence, tears streaming down my face though I was determined not to make a sound. Ashton seemed to understand that I needed some time and didn't push me into conversation again.

In next to no time, the scenery outside the window changed from highway asphalt to gravel roads and strawberry fields and our journey was over. There must have been some sort of magic going on, as it only took an hour to get from L.A to Long Island. I glanced out the window as we arrived at the top of a large hill before pushing my door open and my jaw dropped. A large blue farmhouse stood proudly against a pink winter sunset, off to one side was a vast strawberry field, the plants were bare now but I could tell that in the summer their berries would be the best I'd ever tasted, down by the glittering frozen lake was the strangest assortment of buildings I'd ever laid eyes on. One was grand and resembled an ancient temple with a partner that looked nearly the same but somehow more graceful, some were low roofed in varying colours, others had high ceilings an appeared to be regular houses. Each was built out of a different material and with its own design. The cabins were huge but there seemed to be only about thirty kids, they drew pictures in the thin layer of snow, threw snowballs at each other, climbed a large rock wall, and watched several satyrs chase nymphs through the snow. I only noticed the decorations when I reached the farmhouse. Fireballs hovered near the overhang of the wrap-around porch. They burned brightly, but somehow they didn't scorch anything or even burn my finger when I poked one of them (don't judge me!). I also realized that, even though 'Olympian Weather' had been forecasting heavy snow all over New York, there was only a light dusting of snow except where the elegantly curved drifts lined the forest.

Remembering how late I was, I hurried inside.

* * *

**If you hated it, give me a nice long flame, if you loved it, leave me a follow, favorite and a positive REVIEW! I appreciate it all! **


End file.
